Two Bored Agents
by obsessive-compulsive16
Summary: While Agents Fitz and Ward are on a lengthy mission, they find out that they like each other more than they originally though. Rated M because it's super smut. Pretty much PWP
1. Chapter 1

"So then she said, 'that's not a rock, it's the cat's liver' and I threw up." Fitz said to an unlistening Grant Ward. After many missions together, Ward had learned to just grunt in response to Fitz's never ending stories, so that Fitz wouldn't bother him about whether he was listening or not.

They were stuck in a hotel room, a pretty nice place in Verona, Italy. Once again, they were working a case together, but this one was taking a lot longer than the last few had. They had already been in Verona for two weeks and still had at least two weeks of work left to do. For now, though, they were taking a little time to just relax and catch their breath, at Fitz's request of course.

Ward was sitting in a chair on one side of the room, staring at the TV. There was a soccer game on and he had to admit, he was a fan. Fitz was sitting on the one bed in the room, surfing the net on his laptop and talking incessantly.

"Hey Ward." Fitz said. Ward grunted in response, so Fitz tried again. He cupped his hands around his mouth and said "Waaaaaaaaard." This caught the other man's attention.

"What?" Ward said angrily.

"Whoa, mister moody pants over there," Fitz said under his breath, then loud enough for Ward to hear, "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to sit on the bed with me. That chair looks uncomfortable."

"I'm fine." Ward said, not taking his eyes off of the tv.

"You sure? 'Cause I wouldn't mind." Fitz said.

"Fine," Ward said, standing up and moving to sit on the bed next to Fitz. He had no idea what Fitz was playing at, or if he was just being nice, but he decided he'd rather accept the other man's request instead of having Fitz annoying him the rest of the night.

The soccer game finished and now Ward had nothing to do but stare at the walls. Fitz decided he'd talk to the man, to at least give him something to listen to.

"So, Ward," Fitz started, closing his laptop and setting it aside.

"Yeah?" Ward said, looking at the younger man.

"Do you fancy anyone on our team?" Fitz asked. He knew Skye had a crush on Ward, and he was curious to see if Ward felt the same way.

"Are we in high school or something?" Ward asked angrily.

"Uh, no. Just wondering. Geeze." Fitz said, halfway under his breath.

"You know I can hear you when you do that, right?" Ward asked. Fitz decided to play with him.

"Do what?" He said, once again under his breath. Ward got angrier and grabbed the front of Fitz's shirt, pulling their faces close.

"Do. That." Ward said between his teeth. Now Fitz had an idea that would really mess with Ward's head. Their faces were already close, so Fitz closed the gap with a kiss. What happened next was something Fitz definitely did not expect.

Ward's hand left the front of Fitz's shirt and tangled itself in the Scottish boy's mess of curly hair. Ward kissed back, hard, and pushed Fitz down onto the bed. They kept kissing, hot and open mouthed until Fitz felt Ward's dick pressing into his thigh. He pushed the taller man back and propped himself up on his elbows.

"I've never done this before." Fitz said quietly. Ward kissed him hard again, then got up and went to his suitcase.

"What are you-?" Fitz started to ask, then Ward turned around with condoms and lube in his hand.

"Always come prepared." Ward said, getting back on top of Fitz. They began kissing again, and Ward roughly grinded his hips down his partner's and the younger man moaned into Ward's mouth.

"You like that?" Ward asked, moving to suck at the blond man's neck as he unzipped his jeans.

"Mmm, yes. Fuck!" was all the response Fitz was able to give before his dick was in Ward's mouth. The brunette licked his shaft, sucked on the tip and then pulled back, taking Fitz's cock into his hand and slowly stroking. He kissed his partner again, then pulled his own shirt over his head and began to undo his own pants. Fitz stared at his friend's hard cock, not entirely sure what to do next. Ward caught him looking.

"You want this?" He said, hand on his dick. "Want me to fuck you with it?" Fitz felt even more blood rush down to his member and nodded without thinking.

"Good," Ward said, "get on your knees." Fitz did as he was told, kneeling on the floor beside the bed. Ward sat on the edge of the bed and brought his cock to the younger man's lips.

"Just do what I did." he said, putting his hand on the back of the blond man's head and pushing him forward. Fitz mirrored what Ward had done earlier, but it didn't elicit quite the same response. Ward pulled Fitz's head away and pulled his hair so that he'd look up at him.

"Get on the bed. On all fours." Ward commanded. He always had to be in control, and it was so easy with an eager little thing like Fitz. The blond got into the position he was told to with Ward behind him. Ward leaned over and kissed his friend's back and neck.

"If this hurts at all, or you want to stop, just say so and I'll stop." Ward whispered. Fitz nodded and so Ward went back to the task at hand. He put a condom over his cock and spread lube on his fingers.

"You ready?" he asked his friend.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Fitz said, breath shaky. Ward inserted one finger at first, causing a sharp gasp from his partner. After that, he slowly worked Fitz open until he was sure that his friend could take him with little to no pain. He applied a generous amount of lube to his covered cock and slowly pushed inside his friend.

"Fucking hell." Fitz moaned, dropping his head to the pillow. He bit his bottom lip as he adjusted to the fullness. Ward stayed still inside him. Fitz whined quietly, wanting Ward to move.

"What's that?" Ward asked. "Tell me what you want."

"Move." Fitz said. Ward slowly pulled out, until just his tip was still inside the blond.

"Like that?" Ward asked, teasing him. Fitz groaned in pleasure and frustration. "I don't know what you want if you don't tell me." Ward said again, loving the power he held over the younger man.

"Fuck me." Fitz moaned quietly.

"I told you I hate it when you talk under your breath." Ward said, gently rocking his hips to drive Fitz absolutely insane.

"Fuck me!" Fitz shouted. As he said it, Ward began thrusting deep, still slow but gaining speed in time with Fitz's moans.

"Oh fuck, you're tight." Ward moaned loudly. He decided now was a good time to help out his friend, and reached underneath him to stroke his dick again. This only made Fitz's moans even louder and full of so much want.

"Cum for me." Ward said, pumping the younger man's cock in time with his own thrusts. "Come on, baby." With that, Fitz orgasmed and tightened around his friend's cock.

"Oh shit. I'm cumming." Ward groaned, orgasming just seconds after Fitz. He pulled out, took off the condom and threw it in the trash. Then they both laid side by side, hot and sweaty and smelling of sex.

"So, uh, that was…" Fitz started, trailing off. Ward looked at him.

"You mention this to anyone and I will kick your ass." Ward said, turning onto to his side, facing away from Fitz.

"Ooookay, then." Fitz said, turning to face the opposite way.

* * *

Skye walked into Coulson's office to tell him about a peculiar thing she was hearing on the comms. When she got there, she saw Coulson, Simmons, and May looking concerned and a bit confused.

"Did you guys just hear the…?" Skye started, pointing to her ear.

"Uh huh," they all said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

"You told." Ward said through his teeth as he shoved Fitz against the wall. Fitz was shocked; he'd been minding his own business and all of the sudden he was being shoved up against a wall.

"What?" Fitz asked, genuinely confused.

"You told Simmons, didn't you?" Ward asked harshly. Finally Fitz realized what he was talking about.

"I swear, I didn't!" Fitz said panicked, trying desperately to keep his voice down. It was Ward's turn to be confused as he loosened his grip on the other man.

"You didn't?" He asked, hands still on Fitz's shoulders, although he was no longer pressing those shoulders into the wall.

"No. I swear." Fitz said, holding his hands up in surrender. Ward still didn't let him go. Instead he looked around quickly, closed the door to the lounge they were in, and threw Fitz down on the nearby couch.

"I said I didn't…" Fitz began, he was cut off by a deep kiss from the other man. Ward's hips ground into his friend's. He was already hard.

Ward continued kissing Fitz as his hands travelled further south to undo the blond's belt. The taller man shoved one hand inside his friend's pants and began stroking his cock until it was fully swollen.

Ward sat up to pull his own shirt and pants off, then helped Fitz out of his clothes. Fitz took that moment to be brave and switch their positions so that he was on top. Ward smirked.

"You know you're still the bottom, right?" Ward asked, still smirking. Fitz nodded enthusiastically and began kissing his friend again, their hard cock coming into contact with one another and shooting a thrill up both their spines.

As they continued to kiss, Ward blindly grabbed lube out of his abandoned pants and put a good amount on his fingers. He reached behind his friend and quickly shoved two wet fingers into him, eliciting a sharp moan.

"Fuck." Fitz whined at the feeling, half pleasure and half pain. The pleasure grew as the pain subsided and Ward added another finger. Fitz was now rutting against the fingers inside him, so his partner decided it was time for the full monty.

"Ready?" Ward asked while applying lube to his covered cock. The only response he got was Fitz guiding the taller man's cock into his ass. Ward's head fell back in the rush of feelings from being inside the tight heat of his partner. Fitz rode him hard and moaned like a whore the entire time. When Ward recovered from the first rush of pleasure, he grabbed his friend's dick and began stroking it roughly.

"Fuck, Ward." Fitz moaned loudly, already close to cumming.

"You gonna cum for me baby?" Ward asked, slowing his strokes to his friend's cock. Fitz whined again.

"Hold still." Ward commanded, grabbing Fitz's hips and thrusting fast and hard into him until Fitz was cumming all over Ward's stomach and chest. Ward continued pounding into him until he felt his own release, groaning loudly while it racked his body.

"Why'd you think I told?" Fitz asked as they were catching their breath.

"I didn't. Just wanted to make sure I could trust you." Ward said. They left the door to the lounge closed and Fitz went the other couch to rest.

* * *

"Oh my God, they're doing it again." Skye said to herself, hearing the loud moans coming from the locked lounge.


End file.
